


【TRHP】时间杀手（上）

by ToT42



Series: 时间杀手 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: *summary：一位青年靠近了抱着多比的尸体在沙滩上哭泣的哈利......是失去了魔法的汤姆里德尔，从未来穿越回来的年轻黑魔王。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *两年的大坑终于...终于快填完了，算中篇吧。
> 
> *本来打算全部写完才放出来的，但是我发现字数太多一篇老福特放不完就分上下了，还差一节就全篇完结了，我争取（下）在这两个星期内放出吧。
> 
> *前面和后面隔的时间有点长了可能出现了文风不一致的情况，请多包涵。
> 
> *本节目由麻瓜坚强同盟赞助播出。

一、【我也爱你】

 

在多比幻影移形之前，有人抓住了哈利的手臂。

那只手可能属于罗恩，也可能属于赫敏，但是它却比这两个可能更冷更陌生。

哈利从扭曲的管道里掉下来，方向重新拥有了意义，他降落到一片沙滩上，直面黎明前最后也最深沉的黑暗。星辰隐没，地平线上没有分割昼夜两岸的火焰，多比倒在海浪里，没入它胸膛的刀刃反射着黯淡的银光。

哈利抱起小精灵，难以自控地发抖。

他以为自己能够忍住，却太高估这具平凡的躯体。

塑造他灵魂基底的情感汹涌如潮，泪水远比想象中更为沉重。

海浪此起彼伏地拍打他跪地的膝盖，有人在他身边蹲下来。那人先用手指轻轻地刮过湿润的海砂，然后饶有兴致地观察眼泪顺着他的脸庞滑下，再被波涛卷走。

他是如此痛苦，饱含怜悯与愤怒，然而身边的人却丝毫不为所动……这一点点的距离似乎跨越了两个世界，遥远的荒诞气息令氛围变得诡异，令哈利莫名其妙。

他抬起头来，与身边蹲着的汤姆·里德尔视线交接。

年轻的伏地魔就在他的面前。

“统统石化！”哈利踉踉跄跄地站起来，魔咒的光芒没入了对方的身体，青年魔王被他轻而易举地定住了。

他陷入大混乱中，成千上万只猫头鹰挤在他的脑壳里吵架，他的舌头打结，多比在臂弯里摇摇欲坠。

罗恩停在他的身后，迷惑地看着沙滩上眼生的石像。

“他是谁？哈利？”

罗恩讷讷地询问他，和卢娜面面相觑。


	2. Chapter 2

二、【若这是最后一件能让你笨拙至此的事】

 

“哥们，真不用我陪着？”

罗恩坐在赫敏的床边，胡茬冒尖，眼神疲倦，现在他像个既要担心女朋友，又要操心老朋友的大家长。

哈利一口闷下手里的精力剂：“真的，我很快就回来。”

他还想说些什么，却组织不出一句完整的话。哈利在心里叹息，好像有独角兽在他的胃里横冲直撞。

短短一段路里他想了很多，都是些漫无边际的思绪，这些想法嘲笑他，在他推开走廊尽头的门之后纷纷作鸟兽散。

太阳还没升起来，房间里唯一的光源只有汤姆·里德尔身边的一小簇风铃草火焰。青年伏地魔保持被石化的姿势，阴影下的五官立体而精致，海浪覆盖在那丝细不可闻的呼吸声上，他仿佛幽深处若隐若现的雕塑，蜷缩在黑夜里的石像鬼。

哈利有些惊悚的想法，他怀疑眼前所见不是活物。或者说，他只是不敢相信这个被石化咒禁锢的人是伏地魔——虽然是一副青少年模样的，那也是伏地魔。

“唔......”

直到这声低沉的哼哼像叹息一样，在黑暗中弥散。

所有的飘忽被打回原形，哈利回神，他察觉到了对方想要沟通的意愿。

哈利将风铃草火焰挥灭然后点亮了壁炉，他不能再被这种惑人的氛围牵着鼻子走了。

救世主端详对方的打扮，汤姆·里德尔的装扮就巫师的角度来评价，简直是古怪：那分明是麻瓜才会穿的夹克衬衫西装裤，他的手腕上甚至还系着一块表（或者说是表一样的装饰品）。哈利翻了里德尔身上的口袋，并没有发现那根骨白色、阴森森的魔杖。

哈利非常迷惑。他将所知的束缚咒语都施加到里德尔身上，最后犹豫了一下，解放了后者的唇舌。

“你是谁。”

这不是一个问题，哈利只是想做一个小小的确认。

“我、”那声音是低哑的，不自然地嵌入阴冷的空气中，它的主人尝试进行调整，“我以为你知道。”

火光在汤姆的眼里闪烁，但是他的眼神比山中的深潭还要平静：“让我坐到沙发上去，给我杯饮料，随便咖啡或者茶，都行。”

“你以为自己是客人吗？”哈利被气笑了，“谁都没有邀请你。”

汤姆皱了皱眉，他似乎没有料到哈利这么难缠：“那么。我至少不是你的敌人......与之相反，我还会帮助你呢，哈利·波特。”

“是吗，我只见到一个不敢报上自己名字的胆小鬼。”哈利冷冷一哂。

“汤姆·里德尔。你客气了。”汤姆嘶声说，脸上依旧没有显露出多余的情绪。

哈利压抑住想吐的冲动。

答案在意料之中，只是紧随其来的问题太多了。他本该好好想想要怎么审问里德尔的，但眼前人压根就不给他喘息的机会。

年轻的蛇头抛出了更上一个重量级的炸弹：“你可以给我解开这些束缚咒，我已经无法使用魔法了。”

“什么？”哈利被自己的唾沫给呛到了，“什么？”

“意思是：我现在是个不会使用魔法的麻瓜。”汤姆冷淡地说。

“等等、”哈利伸出一只手制止他，另一只手用来敲醒自己，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

汤姆翻了个白眼，哈利顿时哑口无言，满溢而出的困惑几乎要淹死他。曾几何时，他想象过伏地魔翻白眼的模样，但是他没想到自己真的能够见识到这种可怕的景象。

“你不会认为你这点魔力足够控制他吧？如果我是你认为的那个黑魔王，现在你们已经全军覆没了。”

哈利的脸上闪过一连串精彩的颜色，他应该赞同里德尔的话，而并非感到不甘心。

模模糊糊的，他抓住了记忆里的一个关键词：“魂器？你是日记本那样的玩意？”

汤姆干巴巴地说：“不是。我不是那种东西。”

“那你和神秘人究竟是什么关系？”哈利怀疑地打量他。

“好问题。”汤姆自己也在考量着，他沉吟了一会，然后说：“他是我，我却不是他——我拥有他的过去，了解他的现在，甚至知晓他的未来。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、【我就明白你已经有自己的答案了】

 

“......这是什么斯芬克斯的谜题吗......？”

哈利头痛欲裂，接近完全混乱，他在汤姆的面前不停地踱步绕圈，屋子外头的海鸥嘎嘎怪叫，太阳快升起来了。

汤姆似乎是等到不耐烦了：“你停下，我们从三个问题开始。”

敌人居然嫌弃他效率低下，然后帮他递了审问工具——哈利愤愤地想，黑魔王帮死敌算计自己，唱唱反调的笑话版都不敢这么写。

“第一个问题，你是谁？”

“汤姆·里德尔。更准确来说是一个……从离现在很远的未来穿越过来的，汤姆·里德尔。”

救世主没有听懂，他不明白这些词语是怎么变成一个句子的：“时间旅行者？……梅林啊！时间旅行者！”他啐了脏话，瞪着汤姆，“你知道神秘人现在几岁了吗？你来自未来，然后看上去是和我一个年纪的。”

“那就说来话长了，你会知道的。”

哈利对自己使了个清水如泉：“第二个问题，你从哪里来？”

“我在第一个问题那里回答了，谢谢。”汤姆礼貌地回应他。或者说，是为了提醒自己不要动怒而保持礼貌。“如果你是想知道我为什么会跟着你一起移形换影，那么我可以告诉你：我早几天之前就出现在马尔福庄园的地窖里了，奥利凡德一直在向你打眼色，但是你没有注意到。”

如果他说的是真话，那倒是可以侧面印证他无法使用魔法的说辞。毕竟他不相信这个魔头能够在持有脱困方法的条件下忍受牢狱之灾。

除非他在打什么鬼主意。

“神秘人还不知道你的存在。”

“百分百不知道。”

哈利鬼使神差地想：一张上门的王牌。

又或者是一个显而易见的陷阱。

一个时空旅行者。哈利盯着汤姆，要将他盯出一个洞来：一个年轻版的伏地魔，声称自己来自未来。

为什么他不是那种比较脆弱的魂器呢？（虽然这份脆弱的对比单位是巫师界当前最恐怖的战斗力）这样哈利的解决方案可能还会更轻松一点。

眼下双方迫切地需要达成共识，否则对话继续下去也只是鸡同鸭讲。

巫师最大的倚仗就是魔法。

哈利想，里德尔的判断是正确的，这位异乡来客确实应该率先示弱。因为要取信于敌人，最重要的一点是解除武装——亦即是展示自己的可控性。

然而哈利变得更谨慎了，有鉴于几个小时前金三角差点就功败垂成——

他用一种可称蹩脚的造作挑衅对方：“看来大名鼎鼎的黑魔王在变成哑炮之后也没什么了不起的。”

汤姆面无表情地看着他，令他觉得后脑勺发凉。

“不必试探我，救世主。”汤姆嗤之以鼻，“我之所以将弱点告诉你，是因为在当前环境下，这种缺陷是无法隐瞒的。同时为了达成接下来的目的，我们必然是会合作的。”

“是吗。”哈利不置可否地眨眨眼，“那么第三个问题，你可以解释你的目的了。”

好一会儿，汤姆才慢条斯理地说：“将咒语解开。”

“你有这个立场吗？”

壁炉里的木材烧得劈啪作响，汤姆扯了个笑容，在哈利看来，险恶极了。

“让我想想，你们搜集到多少个魂器了？——三个吧。包括日记本那一片。”汤姆挑起眉，“接下来是金杯。”

哈利恶狠狠地说：“你知道的真多。”他警觉起来，“你想要什么？”

“‘将咒语解开’，然后，‘我会帮助你’。”汤姆用眼神向哈利示意，他想要看到哈利这边的诚意。“真的，你以为我会咬死你，或者变出爪子撕裂你吗？”

反正不会是友好的拥抱。

哈利嘟囔着抱起双臂，无所适从地左右看看，他从原地走向窗户，又从窗户转回来。

搓着手里的魔杖，硌手，哈利希望这点钝痛能让自己更清醒一点。

“咒立停。”

他说，然后杖尖一直指向汤姆。

在魔力停止继续折磨青年的时候，对方僵硬的肩头耷拉下来。汤姆活动了一下自己的颈部，然后扶着旁边的家具慢慢地站起身来。

哈利有点后悔了。

那人看起来像是某种大型的掠食动物。

“哈利。”汤姆亲昵地呼唤他，似笑非笑的。哈利起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，差点忍不住给他飞一个恶咒。“你们想要的关于魂器的情报我都可以据实相报，条件只有一个：你们前往搜集的时候要带上我。”

“我不明白，你现在看起来……就像是在帮助自己的敌人杀死自己，这对你来说到底有什么好处？”

疯了——哈利生生地咽下了这个词，他满是嫌恶，又万分不解。

汤姆自然注意到了他的未尽之意，出乎意料的是，少年黑魔王只是用饱含嘲讽性质的目光扫了他一眼，随即又像是想起了什么，笑了。

哈利认为那笑容既是兴味索然，也是无可奈何。

“反正结局是不会改变的。你既然想知道，那我就告诉你。”

他轻轻松松地这么说，眼中迸出一种想要破坏一切的欲望之火，哈利下意识地想要阻止他，但是晚了。

“你们会赢，他会死。对，你成为了最终的胜利者，而黑魔王输了。”

“而要问我为什么回到了过去，抵达了现在：那是因为你——未来的哈利波特，是你将我送回来的。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、【至少还有美丽的事物能够填满它】

 

比尔将小精灵的遗体送入花园里，送到最茂盛的灌木丛中。

多比将要在此处长眠。

哈利提着铲子跟在年长的韦斯莱身后，凛冽的海风唤醒了好不容易淡化掉的苦涩滋味，哈利认为自己还是想要亲手给小精灵立一座坟。

他专心致志，周而复始地将土抛开，汗如雨下，打湿了内衬。

有人不声不响地来到他身后，他甚至不用抬头，就能猜中这人是谁：当然是汤姆·里德尔。

汤姆的视线还保留着它最初的印象，一种在此情此景下过于贪婪的好奇。

他没有看那位裹着白被巾的小精灵，只是观察哈利：“为什么不用魔法？”

哈利懒得回应他，他觉得向汤姆·里德尔解释这种事非常的可笑。

没过多久罗恩和迪安也来了，他们也来帮忙。两个格兰芬多绕过汤姆，只投给后者匆匆的一瞥，随即心照不宣地移开视线，像看待街上鹤立鸡群的怪人。

几位少年都很沉默，这场葬礼静悄悄的，汤姆矜持得像块石头，直到几个男孩为多比献出了自己的衣物。

“它只是一只家养小精灵。”

汤姆将双手插进口袋里。他就站在一边，但是没有人理睬他，他与小团体格格不入，小团体也将他当作透明人。

在这场小小的追悼会结束后——

“你们解决问题的方法就是无视它吗？”

当其他人都散去，只剩下哈利蹲在墓前给石头刻字时，汤姆又换了个姿势，他抱起双臂——就好像挡在魔药课教室前的老蝙蝠——幽幽地说。

“你也承认自己是个问题。”哈利扇掉字体表面余下的灰，“我劝你现在最好别再说话了，不然我会揍你的。”

准魔王——或许该说是前魔王冷笑着转身离去，然后没走几步又回头丢下一句话：“浪费时间。”

“统统石化。”

汤姆万万没想到救世主一言不合就对他下咒了，他甚至没有看到后者是什么时候将魔杖取出来的，也许他真的不应该在这条底线上试探太多——他恨死石化咒了。

哈利走到他面前，无言地注视他，嘴角的线条绷得紧紧的。有一瞬间汤姆以为他真的会一拳殴过来，但是他们只是无言地对峙着，直到其中一方长舒一口气，画面才重新鲜活起来。

哈利捡起自己带出来的铁铲，头也不回地说：“你就站在那儿学习一下什么叫做尊重生命吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

五、【当我作为我重新醒来时】

 

哈利将大门带上之后做的第一件事就是叹气，他本来该遵循刚刚浮现的惊人想法，去找奥利凡德确认关于老魔杖的事情，但是他的心思又飞回几个小时前去斟酌里德尔的无稽之言了。

“为什么‘你’要这样做？”

哈利揉了揉眉心，后背抵在门上，他早已注意到两个朋友正在楼梯拐角处担忧地望着他，他只是还需要一点私人时间理清自己的思路。

“为什么，‘未来的我’？”

......

............“我也不知道，这趟旅行于我而言是一场完全的意外。”

还是那房间，汤姆双指交叉，掩住了形状姣好的嘴唇，他将视线投向正在回忆三年级那场时间转换器闹剧的哈利，提及自己没有把握的事情，他本身也相当焦躁的样子。

“但是我认为，‘你’是打算让我自己‘寻找答案’。”

“没有道理。”哈利的声音哑了，“如果你真的死了，对我而言一切就都结束了，为什么我要给自己重新找一个麻烦？”

“你问我有什么用。”汤姆在沙发上换了姿势，不知道是被哈利哪一句话给冒犯到，他的神色变冷了，“也许是因为你才是发疯的那一个。”

“我没有发疯。”

……

…………

“我不会发疯。”哈利抹了把脸，结束了回忆。

他决定优先处理手边可以完成的事项。向脸色还很差的赫敏以及黑眼圈厚重的罗恩打了招呼，他做出了选择，先敲开了属于拉环的房门——

 

连续两场谈话反而令几个本来疲惫不堪的格兰芬多恢复了精神。

罗恩同哈利起了争执，疑似神通广大的老魔杖和迫在眉睫的魂器收集实在是教人难以抉择，直到卢娜过来打断他们之前，他们才堪堪达成了共识。

“不好意思。”卢娜就站在那，丝毫不显突兀插进对话的尴尬，“快去看看你的朋友吧，骚扰牤从他身体里爬出来了。”

“阿利！”芙蓉在客厅里尖叫，罗恩和哈利还在思考卢娜话里的意思，身体反应得更快一点。

哈利在阶梯上就看见了，比尔正扶着个烂泥似的人进门来。

“完了......”哈利喃喃自语，三步并作两步跳下最后一阶，迪安正好帮比尔将汤姆安置到沙发上。

“他怎么了？？？”

迪安让到一边：“芙蓉刚开窗就发现他倒在那了——就灌木丛那。他不是一直在给多比守着墓吧？我还以为他是个铁石心肠的混蛋呢。”

比尔也说：“风太大了。”年长的韦斯莱使了个魔咒，“他发烧了。”

哈利手足无措地站在沙发前，捕捉到汤姆双颊透出的一片病态殷红，他不知道该说什么好。

不知道还能说些什么。


	6. Chapter 6

六、【地狱也不存在了】

 

汤姆·里德尔竟然病了，这和他存在本身一样离奇。

金三角在他的病房里（讽刺地被搬回了最初关押他的房间）开了个小会，哈利就目前的情报向另外两位格兰芬多坦白之后，赫敏掐了罗恩一把，她在男朋友的哀嚎中消化了这一连串的变故。

“赫敏！”罗恩难以置信地瞪着她，特别委屈。

“对，你没在做梦，我只是在告诉你这件事！”

哈利露出尝了多味豆新隐藏口味的表情，赫敏的脸色也不比他要好，

但是她还是在全力思考，这几乎是她的本能了：“巫师通常不会这么...‘脆弱’。”她咽下了多余分泌的唾液，“一是：苦肉计，我不知道他在打什么算盘，值得他这么...示弱。二是：他的魔力没有保护他，他确实失去了对魔法的掌控力。”

“这可真是太好了。”罗恩干巴巴地说。

哈利同罗恩交换了一个眼神，继续询问他们的智囊：“你觉得呢？”

“我的魔咒检测不到他的魔力。”赫敏将头发拨到耳朵后面，想象神秘人向他们示弱的场景要烧坏她太多的脑细胞。

哈利瞥了一眼床上的汤姆，那人依旧处于昏迷状态，抿成一条线的薄唇都失却了血色。

哈利又生出了那种感觉。

莫名其妙的，不知道是针对哪一方的，厌恶感。

 

第二天芙蓉将打满清水、搭着毛巾的盆子塞给哈利，彼时他正站在窗户边装作沉思的样子发呆。他在被打发到汤姆的房间前都在想：干脆就这么让青年黑魔王病死算了。

哈利还不想那么快面对他。

这个命中注定要厮杀的对象突然变成了普通人，光是想起这一点就会令他不寒而栗。

病房虽小但光线充足，窗台上的贝壳安静地躺着，病人沉重的鼻息和潮起潮伏的唱咏似有若无。汤姆陷入被褥里，像一幅画。

哈利不由放轻了动作。

他将盆子放到床头柜上，绝望地觉得自己不可救药。

 

接下来两天天气奇好，晴朗干燥，阴云离开了它们的领土，四处巡游。在汤姆恢复意识的时候，哈利正一边拧毛巾一边胡思乱想，一把沙哑的嗓音吓了他一跳。

“给我手。”汤姆瓮瓮地说。

“帮我量体温。”

汤姆的头歪在枕头上，半开半阖的眼里蒙着雾，哈利确信他已经神志不清了。

“已经量过了。”哈利在身上擦了擦手，心里嘀咕着。

床上的少年想了想，将手伸出了被子：“确认给我看。”

贝壳小屋真的很安静。只是突然，有两三个音符蹦起来，从客厅飘来，飘上木制的阶梯，哈利能听见窸窣的谈话声，他想象罗恩和赫敏围着钢琴说笑的模样。

纱帘挡不住的柔光，海浪踩着冬末的影子，嬉戏的声音遥远而静谧。

哈利盯着那只手。

那是一只好看的手，手指修长笔直，没有握着魔杖，在等另一个人的手。那手似乎等太久了，久到足以让他的主人回过神来：“算了，没事。”

哈利抓住了汤姆往回缩的手。

妈的。

哈利想，那太奇怪了。

汤姆的手心还是烫的，哈利干咳了一声：“这样是得不到准确温度的。”

“我知道。”汤姆顿了一下，然后松开了手，“所以我每次都由得你犯傻。”

哈利说：“什么？”

他看到汤姆将手搭到额头上，不带起伏地喃喃道：“以前你说这很凑效...其实一点用都没有，都是汗，特别恶心......”

“我什么时候......”哈利心念一动，马上凑近他，“是‘未来的我’。”

“你搞的...温情小把戏。如果我拒绝，你就会像只苍蝇围着黄油，在我耳边喋喋不休......我不知道你心里在想什么，这样不凑效。”

哈利语塞了良久，他被分析出的内容给吓到了：“‘以前’我曾经照顾过你吗？”

“你以为是你在照顾我？我真想笑，哈利。”汤姆没有笑出来，“不，被照顾的是你，因为你连给闹钟上发条都能摔到凳子下去。”

“汤姆，我知道你现在并不糊涂。”哈利苦涩地揭开另一个人的伪装，“实话告诉我，在那个未来里我们是不是在一起生活？”

“......”汤姆确认了，“是啊。”

“在那个未来，我已经老了？”

“老朽得像下一秒就要散架，给我水。”

“那我们究竟是什么关系？”

“给我水。”

但是他枕边的水壶已经空了，等哈利的清水如泉倒满一杯，青年魔王又滑落睡梦的怀抱了。

哈利坐立不安地捧着那杯水，他胃里的独角兽繁衍出了一个族群。


	7. Chapter 7

七、【可谁也不知道明天会有什么变故】

 

这天余下的时间里哈利都在沙滩上徘徊，他茫然地眺望地平线，尝试开解自己：“里德尔说你那时候已经老糊涂了。”

然而当他去想象自己垂垂老矣、孤苦伶仃的样子，又觉得怒火中烧。

如果他真的拯救了世界，世界怎么会允许他变成那么凄惨的样子？

他的家人呢？他的朋友呢？这个小伏地魔是从哪里来的？为什么他要和他同居？如果他真的从凳子上摔下来，那魔头一定会让旮旯里的蛇都窜出来绕着他狂欢。

哈利五味杂陈地思忖着，等天色暗了他才不得不回到贝壳小屋里，芙蓉给他留了晚饭，但是他没有胃口。

赫敏将奶油汤推向他：“他是不是醒了？”

“可能吧。”

哈利敷衍地喝了两口，他觉得自己该上楼看看，双腿却叛逆地斜着不动。罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，半是陈述半是宽慰：“你太累了。”

是啊。

可惜还没到休息的时候。

卢娜走过来，用她特有的飘忽的眼神扫向哈利：“你回来了。他醒了。”

哈利的逃避之旅结束了，虽然时长不过半天，距离不过绕贝壳小屋一圈，但他回来了，还是那个英勇无比的黄金男孩。

他揣着魔药叩门，没想到门后的光景让他吃了一惊。

倒不是里德尔失踪了或是正进行着什么邪恶仪式的意思，而是因为房间里非常的……明亮。

本来窗外应该只有黑夜盛着繁星，可现在往外一瞧，分明是蓝天白云的风景，这般炫目，好似复制了晨早的灿烂。

汤姆靠着枕头坐起来，正好对着那画一样的景色：“洛夫古德的魔法。”

“我还以为你会比较喜欢那种阴沉沉、湿漉漉的伦敦天。”哈利将魔药放上床头柜，想了想后坐到了变出的椅子上。

“那种天气我见得太多了。”汤姆没有看他，径直欣赏那幅赝品，“这才是令人印象深刻的天空。”

“确实讨人喜爱。”

哈利不清楚汤姆打的什么主意，或者说，他印象中的汤姆·里德尔不该对这么普通寻常、带正面意义的事物抱持兴趣。他想，这应该是某种谈话的技巧，可以令人放松警惕......

“你当然无法理解，因为你还没有见过那种天空。”汤姆懒懒地睨了他一眼，“钢铁，电缆，隔离层。巫师难以想象的一切。”

哈利琢磨出点什么味道来了：“‘未来’。”

嗯哼。汤姆的回应还带着点大病初愈的羸弱，他休息了一会，又说：“我还以为你不信呢。”

“我不信。”哈利耸耸肩，“所以你最好将你所有的故事都倒出来，这样我就有那么一丁点可能会信。”

汤姆仔仔细细地盯着他看了好一会儿，眼里写满了“你说谎”这三个字，但是他并没有将这个结论诉诸于口，反而是微微一笑。

“我有个问题，哈利。如果一个人从小就有两份记忆，那当他长大成人之后，他会不会发疯呢？”

他是不是疯了呢？

哈利认为这才是汤姆真正要问的问题，但是他能怎么回答呢，如果对象是伏地魔，那这个人无疑是发疯了，但是他面前坐着的是来自未来的汤姆里德尔，他还不清楚他经历过怎样的人生。

“我不讨厌阳光，哈利。在那种未来里，这样恰当的亮度和温度是罕见的。我听格里莫广场的人说，你第一次推着婴儿车上街的时候，适逢难得的好天气。”


	8. Chapter 8

八、【只因我无法亲自对你说出口 】

 

没有人知道那老头是什么时候搬过来的，也没有人知道他在格里莫广场上住了多久。

没有人来拜访过他，也没有人想要去拜访他。他不社交，少活动，既沉默寡言，又举止怪异。有时他出现在路边，像一只从上世纪的棺材里逃出来的僵尸，当地的童子军虚构他的往事，将其化为篝火边的怪谈。便利店的人工智能差点将他列入黑名单，因为每次他去购物，自动系统都会受到莫名其妙的攻击。

后来有一天，突然有一天。指数久违地回复到正常的水平，被长久隔绝的阳光再一次穿透人工大气的常夜，使艳俗的霓虹黯然失色，格里莫广场的居民纷纷出门，享受奢侈的日照。

大多数人都目击到那位内敛神秘的独居老人推着小婴儿车，在街上安静徘徊的情景。

“你就是那婴儿。”

哈利挺直了腰，目光炯炯地瞪着前魔王，半晌他也想象不出那个画面——那是个过于诡谲的画面。

汤姆从容地将十指交叉放在被子上，是一副合格的叙述者模样：“起初他们只是觉得不可思议，甚至有人报警......虽然结果不了了之。从此以后你在人前露面的时间变多了，言行却越发叫人费解，居民都认为是更多的接触暴露了你的本质——伪装成绅士的精神病患者。”

他说到这里，表情还处于组织语言的空白，嘴却下意识地撇了撇，“大家都在观望这个老疯子，会养出一个什么样的小孩来。”

哈利有微妙的不适感：“这太混账了。”

“但很普通。”汤姆冷淡地说。

“居民认为这孩子是你的孙子，或是养子，他们随意猜测，因为没有人给他们答案。你保持缄默，以我监护人的身份将秘密隐藏到光天化日之下。几年过去，那孩子一长大，便成了他们所预料的那种怪孩子。”

他是个蹒跚学步的胆小鬼，时常茫然地左顾右盼，走两步路就得停一下，这一停往往需要老头蹲下来对他好言劝慰一番，他才肯迈步前行，谨慎得好像眼前竖着一堵墙。等他再长几岁就变得更古怪了，居民在街上见到他，会发现他时而恶狠狠地瞪着空气，时而与呼啸的冷风说话，对透明人尖叫。

没有孩子同他玩耍，也不会有家长希望自己的孩子同他玩耍。他走路走不出直线，因为他总是在侧身避让着什么，当有人想和他搭话，他又低下头躲过去。他的监护人似乎并不认为这些表现是病，扯着皱巴巴的衬衫到街上散步的时候总是若无其事地和邻居打招呼。

好在这小孩生得一副好皮囊，服饰也是相衬的得体，又是几年过去，人变得沉稳了，竟然也能得街上的夫人老妇们交口称赞。

汤姆侧着头，斜目注视哈利，眼里有典雅深邃的黑色，让后者得见他俘获那些女士的时光：“你觉得那时我身上发生了什么？”

哈利沉吟着，没有来得及说话就被出题的人给抢答了。

“我陷入了幻觉，我看见了另一场人生。”

汤姆意味深长地说：“当时所有人都认为这属于疯狂的前兆，只有你......哈利，只有你知道我看见了什么。”


	9. Chapter 9

九、【不能说我没有愤怒】

 

不知从何而起。

它像一些微妙变动的细节，以那孩子无法察觉的姿态侵入了他的生活。最开始可能是一棵树，一个过路人，它们与他擦肩而过，并不曾改变什么，也不会引起任何人的注意，直到面前真的凭空出现一扇门，才让他警觉起来。

那是一扇无法触碰的门，几乎是转瞬即逝，却吓到了正与老人散步的男孩儿。

以此为界线，他见到了越来越多的怪事。

“从一两件突兀出现的物体扩大成连片的风景，而曾经断断续续的事件片段拥有了连贯的叙事性，就好像是......侵蚀。”汤姆说，“想象一下你在麻瓜街道上，突然出现了霍格沃兹内的景色，甚至有学生想要向你搭话。”

“经常出现。”他强调。

这个房间终于迎来了日落，卢娜的魔法运转至到极限，窗户上的白昼被点燃，余下灰和焦黑的颜色。壁炉还在工作，火光忽明忽暗地摇曳，哈利敏锐地抓住了关键，轻描淡写的述说下潜伏的暗流使他冷汗淋漓。

现在他明白了，明白汤姆为何要在开头提出那样一个问题。

汤姆继续说：“我因此碰上了许多…...麻烦。”他没有详细描述他所遭遇的事情，但是哈利知道，他的日常生活一定足以用噩梦来形容。

“我将地图背下来，用双脚丈量与街道上公共设施的距离，最重要的是，察言观色——分辨眼前人的真伪，免得被幻影引到哪个虚无荒芜的庭院去。”

“当时你对我说。”汤姆顿了顿，“我是看见了一座——”

“——孤儿院。”哈利脱口而出，随即又猛地抿紧嘴巴，像咬着了舌头似的。汤姆深深地凝视他，有如在审度一个骗子，哈利不得不艰难地解释：“不是吧？真的是孤儿院？我只是猜测一下......”

“你总是超乎我的想象，哈利。”他都分不清汤姆是不是在嘲讽自己了，那人似笑非笑的，倒是没了刚才的压迫感，“实际上，一两年后我才确认那是孤儿院呢，你真的是未卜先知不是吗？”

哈利醒过来了。“也没那么奇怪。”谈话至今那点隐秘的、小小的亢奋消褪了，他回到了某种自暴自弃的情绪中——与那天他在病房前犹豫时同样——懒洋洋地说：“正如你想方设法地搜集情报以便掌握我和邓布利多的动向，我们也竭尽所能地推敲有关你的信息......汤姆，我们都在寻找对方的弱点，正因为彼此是敌人，我们才最了解彼此。嗯，你那点过去真的不是什么秘密。”

“那你自然也知道那是一座什么样的孤儿院。”汤姆咂舌，喉结上下滚动，眼里说不清是阴郁还是冷漠。

与刚才所说的一致，哈利当然知道。他的死敌伏地魔在那所孤儿院里蹉跎过冰冷的童年，年幼的汤姆·里德尔在里面吊死过兔子，而现在坐在他面前的汤姆·里德尔就像一个扭曲时空的谜团。

“在那些幻景中，我拥有神奇的力量，天生的、强大的力量。*我不必碰就可以让东西动起来，我不用教就能让动物听我的话。如果有谁对我不好我就能让他遭殃*......”汤姆用一种催眠的语调，嘶嘶地把声音越放越轻，视线却挑衅地保持连接。哈利想，时间倒退几十年，他就是在藏着赃物的柜子旁聆听那位男孩恶意的邓布利多。

“而当幻景消失，我重返格里莫广场十二号，一切又变得索然无味起来。物理的法则绝对地支配着可视的世界，那种特殊的力量就像溃散的蚁穴，又像阵痛的幻肢，它本来应该存在，但它又确实不在。你说——”少年魔王又恢复成一副人畜无害的模样，冷冷清清的。至少在反复无常这点上，他和伏地魔真是别无二致。

“你说我没有发疯。”他面无表情地说。

“你没有否定这种力量，同时你希望我控制它，至少别再伤害孤儿院里的人了。” 

“所以你停止伤害他们了吗？”哈利推了推自己的眼镜。

你是不是傻，或者你们是不是都是傻。汤姆用眼神表达出这种意思，嗤一声冷笑出来：“那、是、个、幻、景——啧，格兰芬多。我只不过是屏幕前的观众，我所看见的都是已经发生过的记录。”最后他的声音甚至不由得拔高了。

哈利为了掩饰尴尬，装模作样地干咳了一声。

于是。

孤儿院的汤姆·里德尔，以及格里莫广场的汤姆·里德尔，他们相隔着悠久的岁月，在两个不同的地方，被单方面感知着，却共同成长了。一种不同寻常的链接对穿同一个人的不同人生，道不清是恩赐或是折磨。

“我觉得那是前世。”

汤姆使用了一个具有浓厚东方色彩的词语，然而哈利没有那个余裕去考证所谓轮回是否存在。

“11岁生日过去没几天，我床边出现了一个人，他穿着可笑的紫红色西服，告诉我该到霍格沃兹去上学了。”

啊，是邓布利多。哈利恍然大悟，同时意识到一个问题：“可是你没有魔......”他在汤姆锐利的视线下转念一想，改变了说辞，“你最后到霍格沃兹去了吗？”

汤姆指了指旁边的水壶。

哈利从善如流地给他倒了水，然后把自己气得在心里直哼哼：他渐渐地变得太好使唤了。他将杯子粗鲁地塞给汤姆，不其然地被对方的指尖给冰得一激灵，接着便默默地施放咒语让炉火烧得更旺。

“那口讯是给‘他’的。”

由此开始，汤姆使用了一个有隔离感的代词。

“既没有信也没有来接引的教授。我让你带我到对角巷去，我不甘心在再次得知那个世界的存在后又被它隔绝在外。可是你告诉我，破釜酒吧早就倒闭了，对角巷也寥落了。我已经见过它们最好的模样了。”他扯了个阴森森的笑容，“在幻象里。”

“哈？”哈利懵了，“什么意思？”

不如说是他不愿意相信那人话里的深意。

“就是字面意思。”汤姆能看懂哈利眼中的焦灼，但在哈利看来，他过分平静了。“你太了解我了，知道我在得到想要的东西前，绝不善罢甘休。所以你干脆带我亲眼确认。”

“那……”哈利将多余的唾沫咽下去，他希望自己做好了准备，“到底是怎样？”

汤姆把玩着杯子，漫不经心地说：“一切都被时间给毁了，哈利。”

破釜酒吧被搬空了，里面展示的是麻瓜的电子设备；对角巷成了一片废墟，只有他们的脚步声在尘土里回荡；还有霍格沃兹，他们的家园......霍格沃兹.......

“霍格沃兹...怎么了？”哈利小心翼翼地看着他。

“外墙爬满了绿被，没有活人活动的痕迹。”只有在提及霍格沃兹的时候，青年魔王才撕下一点画皮，他对着手上的杯子目露凶光，“她变成了一座坟墓。”

那到底该是多久远的未来啊——哈利震惊地将上身探向他，似乎想说点什么，但张着嘴什么也说不出来。

终于，他给自己的声音找到了一个出口，他开始考虑关于自己失德的可能性，想以此来挽回些什么：“我是不是在骗你？你看，在你没有魔法的前提下，一个混淆咒就可以骗到你了。……或许我只是害怕你重返魔法界，因为我老了，没力量阻止你了，所以骗你说那里……”

——消亡了。

“多卑鄙。”汤姆想露出一个甜蜜的笑容，但他失败了，“可是这样的你有意思多了。”

哈利尝到了喉头的血腥味，他站了起来，又开始在房间里走来走去：“活到霍格沃兹自然废弃？我怎么可能活得那么久？要不然就是百年之内出了什么事故……大事故……”

汤姆的目光跟着他来回晃荡，或真或假地说：“也许你就是活了那么久呢。”

他不在乎听众心不在焉的样子，只是继续他的讲述。

 

（*第六部电影台词）


	10. Chapter 10

十、【当你再次振翅高飞的时候】

 

“霍格沃兹已陷入沉眠，我不得不到麻瓜学校去。有一天，当我从新的知识里得到乐趣，幻觉对我的影响就开始变轻了，魔王决然不会相信自己有沉浸于麻瓜学说的可能，汤姆·里德尔却拥有支配真理的欲望。以分歧点为开端，每一分成长都在扩大我与‘他’的异同，天秤的倾斜逐渐使幻象模糊，变得如同幕中戏剧，遥远、荒诞，并且不切实际……虽然始终在困扰着我。”

他把水杯掷向哈利，哈利扬手将其接住，身手流利，如在魁地奇赛季的球场上捕捉金飞贼一般反应敏捷。哈利抓着杯子在床尾注视他，总算是将注意力投回去了。

“‘他’终于发现了自己斯莱特林后裔的身份，很快他就开启了密室，并在里面发现了疑似能够追逐永生的魔法。”

“魂器。”哈利紧紧盯着他，“你在密室里发现了制作魂器的咒语。”

“对。”汤姆点点头，一如他所言的毫不在意，“我也发现了那个在格里莫广场12号里佝偻着背，絮絮叨叨，眼神混乱的老人是谁。”

“因为那些记录？”

“因为老宅的地下室里有你的传记，哈利。”

哈利噎住了，他不好意思地移开了视线，因为意外的展开而忐忑不安。汤姆却沉默了一会儿。

“我从你的传记里看到了那个名字。没过多久，‘他’也给自己改了名字——然后我就知道：‘我是谁’了。”

哈利怔住了，不祥的预感使他眉头紧锁：“然后你做了什么？”

汤姆歪着头，仔细地打量他：“自然地，非常自然地。在毕业之后，我将你寄放到养老院，封闭老宅，然后再也没有回去过。直到有一天，养老院的人通知我说你走失了，我就有预感：你在老宅里……果不其然，当我回到那个地方，等待着我的是你，还有你的魔法……你把我送到这个地方来了。”

汤姆等了一会儿，他在等一股可预见的怒火从双方胶着的眼神交流中爆发，救世主却依旧伫立在床尾，遮挡了一框星空。虽然因为过于肃穆，紧绷的肌肉线条都写着一触即发，哈利还是控制住了自己——这让汤姆想起了灌木丛里相似的对峙。

“都是真的吗？”哈利的语气很生硬，刚说完就肯定了自己的问题，“都是真的。太有你的风格了，你就是这种人。”

汤姆的嘴角弯出一个轻蔑的弧度，哈利的双唇都哆嗦了。

“说真的，在这所有一切之后？”

哈利想：是我养大了他，他却再一次夺走了我一切。

哈利又不得不想到：即使‘现在’得知了‘未来’，‘未来’也依旧没有改变——他依旧是养大了汤姆里德尔的人。

这还真是......有点悲伤。

汤姆刻意避开了哈利不自觉流露出的、藏着些许受伤的眼神，像差点直面了刺眼的太阳：“你本来就有疯病，最后几年更是完全疯了，我不会浪费自己的时间去照顾你。”

“那你居然还相信一个疯子说你没有发疯。”哈利被他的厚颜无耻惊到了，最后一根弦清脆一响，宣告绷断。他爬到床上，像暴怒的狮子，粗暴地拉扯着汤姆的领子。“我的家人呢？”

“你没有家人。”汤姆用力抓挠衣领上的拳头，手背上青筋凸显。

“如果我没有家人。”哈利恶狠狠地说，“你又算什么东西。”

他这么说完，两个人都愣住了。

为了摆脱某种古怪的气氛，汤姆强硬地将哈利翻到床下去，被剧烈活动刺激到的喉咙缩紧了，令他咳嗽不止。

哈利从地上爬起来，汤姆已经将头别向另一边，正竭力压抑自己的失态。

房间内的咳嗽持续了一段时间，哈利攥紧拳头，几乎咬破嘴唇。应激而生的、不知道是针对人事物哪一方的厌恶感又开始驱动他胃里的独角兽了。

半晌，汤姆沙哑的声音从另一边幽幽地传过来：“‘我’算什么东西？”

他整理好自己，侧目将余光投向哈利，眼尾还有点不自然的红：“如今我已然不属于这个时代了，我压根不在乎这里的一切。而你，哈利·波特——为了己方阵营的胜利，你难道不应该更谨慎地处理自己的情绪吗？”

哈利：“那你不想留在这个有魔法的世界吗？你怎么可能甘心离开本来可以掌握的力量。”

汤姆没有回答，他冷哼一声，变沉默了。

哈利正准备开口，他又低声喃喃：“为什么你要将我送过来？”

“我怎么知……”

汤姆用凉凉的嗤笑打断他：“我只需要看下去就可以，对吗？——‘哈利·波特’。”

“你只需要答案。”哈利的调子没有起伏，眼里的绿色深得近墨，“而我要指向胜利的信息。”

“很高兴你变得足以沟通了。”汤姆说，声音里没有积极的因子。“那前情提要你了解了，我们是时候开始关于古灵阁的话题了吧？”


	11. Chapter 11

十一、【那个圣诞我忘了我们的烟囱】

 

接下来的日子里，金三角试图避开众人，他们需要对几个计划进行反复推敲。然而警惕的比尔和逼仄的生活空间都是挑战，注定了他们在室内讨论细节的次数不会太多，选择离开贝壳小屋，他们的声音又会被海浪淹没。

另一位关键人物在苏醒之后病情快速好转。

汤姆没有参与属于格兰芬多的会议，有段时间他陷入了某种古怪的沉寂，就连与哈利发生对话的次数也屈指可数。偶尔他会为现在落脚处的主人们搭把手，然后将更多的时间交予阅读和显而易见的思考

——当他这么做的时候，周身极具迷惑性的平和氛围就会变得沉重、拒人于千里外。

头一个星期，因为房间不够，也出于各方面的考量，哈利只能够选择与汤姆共处一室。救世主在青年魔王的床边打地铺的时候，只觉得荒诞：现在拯救世界的要靠睡袋取暖，曾经想要摧毁世界的舒舒服服地躺在床上。

他已经做好了最坏的心理准备，可室友却意外的乖巧安静，除了那些如影随形的目光注视，不包含任何感情、单纯到令人毛骨悚然的观察让他不适之外，他们算得上是相敬如宾。

偶然，只是偶然，半夜的时候哈利会惊醒，敏锐的感知为他拉响了警报，而他知道背后的人正在注视着他。

这种事大概发生了两、三次，每次他的梦都正要滑入一个更黑暗的区域，那通常是伏地魔将会出入这个梦境的预告。幸运的是本能引致的生理不适将他拖出了泥潭，不幸的是更可怕的事情还在等着他：失眠，以及在是否回头揭穿那可耻的偷窥者中折磨自己。

很快，当屋顶下的住客们熟稔过来后，偶尔会见到青年魔王与万事通小姐在走廊上探讨问题。

万事通小姐的男朋友提出抗议，表示严肃反对，却没有得到应有的重视。后者不得不直面一个可怕的现实：有时候，他可能赢不过恋人对知识的渴求。

这里确实给流亡者们提供了一个避风港，但客人们各自的秘密又在这三分地里搅动出复杂的漩涡。

这天，罗恩听凭积攒已久的憋屈指使，发了一通脾气。他单方面地与汤姆进行了一场争执，并不小心打翻了装满飞路粉的罐子，结果是粉末全都扇到了黑发青年的身上。

始作俑者在尴尬地低声咒骂之后落荒而逃，汤姆扫了扫遍布灰尘的袍子，在发现没有什么效果之后咧了个轻蔑的冷笑：“他是不是傻，这袍子本来是属于他亲戚的。”

哈利明显更为苦恼，他尝试对袍子念清理一新，却差点将袍子给变没了，被汤姆送了十倍升级的嘲讽套餐之后，两人又开始互相炮轰。

吵着吵着，他们又像是失去了兴致一样双双陷入沉默之中。

哈利才徐徐地说：“……我代他向你道歉，原谅他吧，他只是太焦虑了。”

他若有所思地瞄了汤姆一眼，“家人还处于危机之中，他怎么可能泰然自若地跟着我们东奔西走。说到底……没有人是错的，除了发动这场错误战争的人。”

“不要这么拐弯抹角地警告我，现在我也是受害者。”

哈利不爽地摆了摆手，他不想再继续这个没有结果的话题了。

“你真的要跟我们一起去古灵阁？你没有魔力傍身，只能算是个累赘，你乖乖留在这里等我们回来不行吗？”

——他居然直到现在才想起要与我商量这件事。汤姆低声埋怨着，然后说：“等不了了。在你们拿到杯子的第二天，决战就会开始。你不会天真到以为你们真的能够在不惊动任何人的情况下离开那里吧？”

“什——为什么你不早点告诉我们这件事！”

“因为你们照着原来的剧本演下去也没问题。我说了，最后的胜利者是你们。”

“可是万一呢？万一我们死在古灵阁里面了呢？如果我真的死了，你还找个什么答案。”

“说得好，如果你真的死了，那我还需要什么答案呢？”汤姆转身离开，丢下了冷酷的语句，“到时候我就会去取回我应有、应得的东西了。”

这摆明了是一场双方都不觉得愉快的交谈。

然而出乎意料的是，他们从中找回了交流的接点——该说是汤姆舍弃了冷战的假象，再度若无其事地向哈利搭话。如果最冷傲的那方选择了主动，这种谈不上和谐的关系逐渐回温也不是什么值得惊讶的事。

连接三月的尾巴，随着时间推移，贝壳小屋的住客们开始为哈利和汤姆在生活上的默契侧目。

譬如说远一点的胡椒粉，几乎是哈利一抬手，瓶子就滑向了他。

“……谢谢。”

“不客气。”

好几次，哈利的袜子不见了，是汤姆指出了它们可能存在的位置。每次他一头雾水地在客厅徘徊，就有声音从书页后翩然而至，确切无误地预言他要找的任何东西。

还有——

“别喝那玩意。”

哈利麻木地拎着袋装的金鱼草停在楼梯中间，他看过去，汤姆的脸依旧掩在《幻觉色彩，巫师大脑与自然元素底层逻辑》之后，哈利有点烦躁。

“……怎么？”

“你会过敏。”

救世主扬开手臂：“你能不能别老是隔着本书跟我说话？”

小魔王放下砖头本：“你会过敏。”

“谢了。”哈利深吸一口气，他想离开了，“我都不知道自己会对这……”

汤姆懒洋洋地乜了他一眼，又举起书本在面前筑墙。

“……种东西过敏。”

哈利快气炸了。

黑魔王的思维方式一贯让救世主疲于猜度。汤姆可以让他们的对话保持零目光接触，也可以在（替赫敏守了一宿魔药的）哈利恍惚地晃进浴室前挡住他，将毛巾扔给他，讥笑他：“一个连飞来咒都想不起的巫师，我还能指望他记得烘干咒吗？”

……更骇人听闻的是，少年魔王居然对烘焙颇有心得。

那是又一个阴沉沉的午后，哈利还未踏进起居室就闻到了香味，他十分惊恐地被芙蓉招向了灶台，因为他发现汤姆也在。

手里被塞了一块南瓜饼，哈利狐疑地啃了一口，它没被下毒也没有混入过量的胡椒粉，只是单纯的……美味，比他尝过的都要美味。当芙蓉向他炫耀这是汤姆的杰作后，他还以为这是女主人的恶作剧呢。

汤姆好好嘲笑了一番他苍白的脸色，面无表情地离开了，只有哈利自己知道那滋味确实震撼，以致于在当晚做了另一种噩梦：他回到新婚之家，在灶台前忙活的金妮转过头来，用“谜”（里德尔）的面孔对他不可名状地笑。


	12. Chapter 12

十二、【这确实让我的心态有了翻天覆地的转变】

 

在奥利凡德离开贝壳小屋的那晚，风和雨以一种戏剧式的狂野装饰了无星的夜。餐桌上很挤，哈利的肩不时擦过汤姆的手臂，彼此忍受、分享以亲昵为表象的疏离。

第一道菜清盘之后，护送老匠人的比尔回来了，平安地带回了来自远方亲人的问候。

这是件好事，稍微化开了连日盘旋于众人头顶的乌云。

客人们正是最放松的时候，前门突然砰的一响，又惊起一片鸡飞狗跳。

是莱姆斯。

他风尘仆仆地跌进门内，将又一个甜蜜的好消息抛向大家。

哈利欢喜得有些坐立不安，傻笑从嘴角溢出来：就像西里斯，他也将要履行身为教父的责任了……一个新生儿，同时也是他的亲人！

他兴奋地左顾右盼，当视线扫回餐桌上，那点雀跃立刻被泼了一盆冷水。

只有汤姆自始至终都不为所动，保持冷淡得体地继续用餐，像线摆的木偶。哈利试图将目光远离那个方向，回想起汤姆提及的未来，回想起汤姆本来的身份及其存在代表了什么，哈利从心房里泄出了一声沉闷地低吼，他迫使自己若无其事地和周围的人碰杯。

汤姆灵巧地挑起最后一颗豆子，慢条斯理地用餐巾点了点唇角，以他一贯表现出的混账和漠然，悄无声息地离席了。哈利想：只怕在里德尔看来，此间所有无论丧喜都不过是海市蜃楼。

哈利的笑容垮了。

他勉强支撑着一个伪装快乐的形壳，对莱姆斯说：“失陪一下。”

赫敏目送他离开，对罗恩使了个眼色，罗恩顺从地将耳朵凑过来：“你觉得他是不是有点太……”

“太关注里德尔了，我懂……”

哈利怒气冲冲地蹬上楼梯，他看见汤姆站在过道的尽头用手旋转窗沿上的盆栽，那片墙很快就变形成一个小阳台，风卷着雨吹进来，汤姆不耐烦地对他说：“用避雨咒啊，快点。”

“你发什么疯？”哈利抹掉脸上的水珠，举起魔杖的前端出现了一个泡泡，直到包裹了整个阳台才停止扩大。

两个人在被雨滴扇得不规则晃动的泡泡里眺望翻腾的大海，安静又尴尬。

“咳。”先憋不住的是哈利，“为什么你会知道这边有这种机关？”

“这算是巫师之家的经典收纳装置了。”

“噢……”

“……”

哈利已经开始后悔冲上来的事了，方才还被莫名怒火燎烤的质问也说不出口，他早就知道汤姆本性如此，为什么还要浪费感情去为一块铁石患得患失呢？

再一次，他想离开了。

“哈利·波特。”汤姆没有看他，“我问你，如果这下面的人都死去了，只剩你一个人活着，你会有什么感受？”

“不要诅咒他们！”

“我只是在陈述问题而我不屑于使用无谓的修饰。”汤姆的唇线沿着讥讽的轨迹滑动，“如果我用‘离去’这种说法，你就会开心了吗？难道他们经历了这场战争之后依旧全须全尾，你就可以无视那个未来？”

哈利双手撑在栏杆上，有点烦躁：“你不是在问我，你是在问那个‘我’。”

“我问的是这个‘你’的想法。”汤姆咄咄逼人，“终有一天，这些人会一个一个地从你的生活里消失，包括你们刚才还在讨论的新生命也会先你一步走到尽头。所以你呢？你能想象那时候的你会有什么心情吗？”

“我哪会活那么久。”哈利抿紧双唇，“应该说，我根本没理由会活那么久……我也不想活那么久。”

汤姆斜了他一眼，目光里都是探究和怀疑：“听上去就好像你没有考虑过永生似的。”

“我要永生做什么？一百年的时光给我们准备，然后去见我爱的人，这还不够吗？”

汤姆越听，眉头越紧：“死是虚无，那里什么都不会有。”

“‘最后一个要战胜的敌人，是死亡’。”一层大浪在悬崖边上粉身碎骨，哈利的气息很稳，“如果你这么想，那难怪你会害怕。”

“害怕？”汤姆猛地将脸别向他，“不对，是因为我活着，能创造更大的价值。”

青年魔王凑近他，恶狠狠地说：“而你不怕，你很勇敢，对吗？救世主？”

哈利没有退缩，他迎着汤姆的眼睛，但他没有说话，他在思考：是吗？我确实不怕死吗？

然后他得出了否定的答案：“我想活。”他看向屋里，楼下的灯光爬到阶梯之上，照亮了出口，“因为我怕他们伤心……因为我还想经历更多、更多让自己庆幸自己还活着的事物。”

当哈利的视线再转向汤姆的时候，他们的呼吸交融在一起：“我想，如果在你所言的那个未来里，所有熟悉的东西都离我而去，哈利·波特一定会非常痛苦吧。”

“但是你从来都没有表现过忧愁的样子。”汤姆在定定地审视过他之后，变得平静了，“在你清醒的时候，你总是愉快的，你爱笑。”

他说：“所以我以为，是你自己选择的长生。”

哈利摇摇头：“我不会做那种选择的，除非是不可抗力造就的意外。”

“意外吗。”汤姆沉吟，看上去是对远处的暴风雨着迷了，“也许吧，也许。”


	13. Chapter 13

十三、【去聆听他的想法，倾诉自己的想法】

 

“赫敏会喝下复方汤剂，扮成贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”哈利在被海风吹弯了腰的杂草边对汤姆说。

现在是黎明，天际泛着鱼肚白，云彩是瑰丽的紫红色，与他们相遇的那个日出惊人的相似。

“要我说，”汤姆仰头捉摸最后闪烁的几颗星星，没有什么紧张感，但哈利不得不承认自己被他的表现给安抚了，“真是个蠢计划。”

“嗯，我情愿相信你的无动于衷是因为这场行动的波折无损我们目的的达成。”

披着贝拉特里克斯皮子的赫敏和被她变装的罗恩走近了，女巫挑剔地打量一番汤姆，将他变得脏兮兮的，掩去那些锋芒。汤姆神色不善，但到底没有反抗。

哈利背起拉环，让赫敏为他们罩上隐形衣，他没有放松对汤姆的警惕，而汤姆也像是看穿了他的伪装似的一直盯着这个方向。

他走过去拉起汤姆的手腕——在欣赏了汤姆有丝惊诧的表情之后，哈利带着他们幻影移形了。

降落在破釜酒吧的时候还算顺利的，贝拉特里克斯臭名昭著，黑魔王最得力手下的名头不是开玩笑，路人压根不敢抬头细究他们的行动，但是突然出现的食死徒特拉弗斯竟然上前来打了招呼，这就是他们想极力避免但从不被掌控的意外了。

在赫敏糊弄那黑巫师时，汤姆始终隐藏在他们的阴影中一言不发，哈利在隐形衣下看着他，理智告诉他最好不要横生波折，不要让任何人注意到青年魔王存在，但是心里总是还残留着一点可笑的期待——可能是几个星期的相处麻痹了他——竟然希望汤姆·里德尔能站出来帮助赫敏。

贝拉特里克斯没有理由拒绝与另一位食死徒同行。罗恩和汤姆扮演的是不擅长英语的外国支持者，得以在客套之后保持沉默，那个粗心大意的食死徒认不出还年轻的主子，伸出两根手指和汤姆虚虚地握了手后再没把后者放进眼里。

哈利在斗篷下观察了汤姆一会儿，实在是看不出对方到底在想什么。

古灵阁近在眼前，汤姆像是不经意地向后一瞥，哈利马上注意到那扇青铜大门两侧手持诚实探测器的巫师，他快步越过同伴，赶在假贝拉要登上阶梯顶层之前，对两个门卫施放了混淆咒。

有惊无险，他们穿过了第一道考验。哈利警觉地注意到大堂里的妖精们神色闪烁，在赫敏展示那根属于贝拉特里克斯的胡桃木魔杖时，它们动摇得更明显了……哈利有点焦躁地想，汤姆对于这个计划的判断是正确的，古灵阁的妖精们果然已经知道莱斯特兰奇的魔杖失窃了！

他必须得——“狠下心来。”汤姆在他的身边，轻声细语。哈利当机立断，向赫敏面前那年长的妖精递出魔杖：“魂魄出窍！”

汤姆配合默契地转向狐疑的食死徒：“特拉弗斯。”莫名熟悉的嗓音让被呼唤的人打了个冷战，被转移了注意力的男巫甚至没来得及反应就被哈利的夺魂咒给控制了。

这一关他们的表现可能连及格线都没有达到，但是他们并没有退路。哈利指挥着两个失魂者在通往各处金库的石廊里寻找他们各自的方向：让特拉弗斯把自己藏到哪个旮旯去，让老妖精将轨道小车发动起来。

事态刻不容缓，哈利还来不及纠结要否向死敌道谢就被汤姆给扯上了轨道车。

车子的速度快得近乎呼啸，他们在迷宫一样的岔道上左摇右摆，周围的钟乳石像影影绰绰的森林，哈利在汤姆身边，发现汤姆在这魔法的高速公路上露出了可称为恍惚和怀念的表情。

突然间，汤姆的神色一变，对哈利说：“这里有防盗瀑布……”

话音未落，他们就撞进了从石壁上倾泄而下的水帘里，水流刚猛地将几位不速之客冲刷个彻底，而小车晃了一下，向外一斜，将上面的乘客都倒了出去。

哈利摔到石头地面上，手掌擦出一片火辣辣的刺痛感，但他顾不上自己，好几个人的安危需要他忧心呢……“都还好吧？！”他大喊，非常不希望见到某位失去了魔法庇护的麻烦人物已经缺肢少腿了。

幸而那人在不远处挣扎着但确实爬起来了。

哈利过去扯着他的胳膊，借了他一把力气，眉心拧得死紧：“来吧，能站起来吗？”

“没事。”

汤姆将手臂收回来，哈利就装作什么都没有发生过，直到罗恩的低呼转移了他的注意力，他发现赫敏的伪装已经被洗掉了，才想起埋怨对方：“你该早点提醒我们的！”

“瀑布会随机变换位置。”汤姆轻蔑地斜了一眼拉环，“我不负这个责任。”

哈利也瞥了一眼等待他们的妖精，他知道拉环不可信，但是因此就向汤姆·里德尔寻求帮助？哈利的脸色变得更糟了，当他意识到自己其实更……信任汤姆。

他不甘心地说：“我说的提早是你好歹能在出发之前——几个星期的时间足够你反应过来了吧——告诉我们有这种机关的事！”

正迈步向前的汤姆站住了，当他回首，他的神色使哈利回想起贝壳小屋的悬崖边，压抑又沉重的天空：“确实。这么明显的事，对吧？”

“我也很想知道为什么我来不及说出来。”

他甩下这句话后离开，留哈利琢磨着，惊疑不定。


	14. Chapter 14

十四、【而那比我想象中还要快乐】

 

汤姆在经过那条瞎眼的火龙时，意味深长地瞄了它一眼。

哈利有留意到这点，但当他向汤姆求证的时候，对方却轻描淡写地打发了他。

被蒙在鼓里感觉非常糟糕，哈利在丁当片必要的骚扰下急躁地催促被控制的老妖精开启金库，他们在前面耽误太长时间了，也许捉贼的守卫都到半路了。

莱斯特兰奇的金库堆满了金币和贵重的器皿，这无疑提高了他们寻找金杯的难度——如果汤姆·里德尔，那魂器的主人不在这里的话。

哈利焦急地呼唤他：“汤姆？？”

“我只是让她藏起来。”少年魔王慢条斯理地说，“可没亲眼看着她藏到哪个角落去。”

“该死的！你——”

“不过你可以往高处找。”汤姆指使他将杖尖抬高，将光球推向更上层的位置，“我想她不舍得将这份荣誉埋起来。”

哈利最是受不了他那暗藏矜慢的语气了，却只能厌恶地抿着唇，在天花板附近的架子边来回扫视，直到赫敏在一边尖叫起来：“在那！”

确实是个金属杯子，它被三道灯光映得闪闪发亮，比周围的珠宝待遇要好得多。哈利瞪着那个杯子，无意识地上前一步，被汤姆给拽了回来：“都别动了。”他提起声音警告所有人，“别碰任何东西，你们都忘了这里肯定有陷阱吗？”

“好极了，那我们干等着，向那些追来的人解释说我们在欣赏别人家的财产吧。”罗恩呛他，继而转向自己认为更可靠的赫敏，但是赫敏在向拉环确认了可能存在的防贼咒语之后就没再说话了，任何人都看得出她在思考，她几乎要将眼前的财宝给盯出一个洞来。

“我可以用那把剑吗？”哈利急切地问她，赫敏的眼睛亮了起来，汤姆猛地看向他：“剑？”

汤姆犹疑的神色让哈利有种吐气扬眉的错觉：“你总是一切尽在掌握的模样，我还以为你知道呢——譬如我们手上有格兰芬多的宝剑这回事。”

“我不……”汤姆恼怒地将半截话吞回肚子里，“你那传记里可没有写得那么详细。”

他心烦意乱地转过身，鞋尖——仅仅是鞋尖，不小心擦到了从金币小山上掉下来的一块加隆，灾难……不期而至了。

“汤姆！！！”

“闭嘴！”

被碰到的金币开始复制，溅得到处都是。几个人在狭窄的空间里慌慌张张地躲闪，反而碰到了更多的东西，情况一发不可收拾。

雪上加霜的事情莫过于：大概是知道自己看守的地方遭到入侵，门外响起了巨龙的咆哮。

“赫敏！”哈利也跟着一起咆哮。

被宝物上附着的烈火咒烫得泪眼汪汪的女巫，费力将魔杖指向好友：“倒挂金钟！”

哈利忍耐着火烙般的疼痛，在攀登的架子烤熟他之前用宝剑挑起了杯子的一耳。

接下来的事情发生得很快，他掉落到地面，抓不紧的宝剑被拉环夺走，而汤姆接住了在半空中打转的金杯。

有一瞬间，他们的视线接上了，也许他们在这短短的时间里进行了什么交流，也许什么都没有发生，汤姆仿佛受不了它的热度，将杯子扔回给哈利。

他们一起被金子的洪流冲出了金库之外。

外面已经被妖精们包围了，拉环抱着宝剑钻进了包围圈里，哈利可不相信这些狡诈的生物会对他们大发慈悲，只剩下一条路可走了。

“这边！”

他拉着汤姆，叫上罗恩和赫敏，往火龙的方向冲过去，哈利几乎是马上就明白了汤姆先前为何会关注那条鳞片都快脱落的老龙了。他用魔咒粉碎了锁着不安又愤怒的巨龙脚上的镣铐，将汤姆推向它，一边和两个朋友一起击昏围上来的妖精：“上去吧！都上去！”

嗅出自由的预感驱使火龙再次遵循残余的一丝渴望振翅高飞，当它发现自己比以往飞得更远之后，再也没有什么可以阻挡它了。金三角向两边的石壁投掷挖掘和破坏的咒语，得到背上的小人们帮助的老龙一鼓作气，横冲直撞，直至闯进古灵阁的大理石前厅，它在惊恐的巫师和妖精的注视中，向投射下天光的玻璃拱顶一跃而起——

“！！！”

——汤姆脱了手。

哈利想也没想的，也松开了手。

直到抓住那个坠落的人，他才伸手去够旁边突出的龙鳍。

手心里传来了剧痛，但总比摔死要好，他不敢看自己的手，只好眯起眼睛确认下方的人——他看见了汤姆向上仰望的脸庞上有血滴——该死的！——然后他才反应过来，那是他自己的血。

汤姆的目光，空前的复杂。

老龙在破碎的玻璃上长啸，罗恩和赫敏担忧地叫喊着呼唤他们，大堂里的守卫向他们射出好几道红光，哈利从马尔福手上抢走的魔杖本该在刚才的突发状况中不见了，但他看到汤姆深深地看了他一眼，另一只手握着的山楂木魔杖迎着攻击，说：

“盔甲护身。”

巨龙腾空而起。


End file.
